The Stalemate
by NotAshamedYo
Summary: This story picks up after TLJ. I'm not sure where I'm going with it yet, so rated M. After the First Order has exposed itself to the Republic and the galaxy, something must be done. But what? Even after such a defeat, the Resistance still carries on. You need only have hope.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, guys, so this story continues after the end of TLJ. As before, I'm rediscovering my passion for writing so any comments left are greatly appreciated (just please be nice). Also, as before, I do not own anything from the Star Wars universe. I'm just venting my creative opinions.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Rey**

The remainders of the Resistance had taken refuge on a small planet, seemingly harmless and unknown to the First Order. Leia still retained hope. She was reaching out to her contacts within the Republic for assistance. She needed anything at this point, but mostly sanctuary for her people.

Finally, Leia received news, though good or bad she was unsure. The Republic was eager for her to present herself before them, seeking answers as to what was going on with the First Order.

"So basically, they've summoned you?" Po asked. "For what?"

"Who knows. They've been hit, badly, and now want answers as to why. No one believed me when I felt that the First Order was as big a threat as they seemed back then."

"It seems to me they want someone to blame," Finn added.

"But they can't expect for you to answer to them! You broke away from them so many years ago," Rose said passionately.

"They can. And they have. I've secretly been receiving support from many senators within the Republic for years. Now, as it seems, none of them know what to do. The Order has never been so open about their movements against us before. And now that we've forced them out, there are many things that must be reevaluated," Leia explained.

Rey sat quietly at the table, trying to absorb everything that was going on. "So what does this mean for all of us? We've got to regroup, right? We need more help. I'm not giving up on this fight!"

Leia glanced in Rey's direction with compassion. She knew the young Jedi wanted to keep going, it's all she had ever known after all. But she knew the hardest bit of news would shock everyone.

"I know that you all want to keep going. So do I. But the thing is, ah…"

Every eye looked to her. Rey, Finn, and Rose sat with Leia at a small table on the balcony of their sanctuary while Po leaned against the stone railing, arms crossed.

"…the Republic has called for an armistice, a sort of laying down of arms."

Leia had expected to be met with anger and yelling, but instead, silence hung between the group.

"What?" Rey seemed incredulous.

"Many years ago, the Republic forced the remaining Empire loyalists to sign the Galactic Concordance, a treaty restricting the power and reach of those remaining who seceded from the New Republic. Although Hosnian Prime was home to most of the Republic's senators and armies, the Republic still maintains authority over the galaxy. And this means that the First Order has now been called into questioning before the Republic. And surprisingly the Order has agreed to a meeting."

"You…you can't be serious! They're going to try to negotiate with the Order? What makes them think they have any actual control over those beasts?" Rose all but screeched.

Rey was filled with dread. She knew nothing of politics, only that the Resistance must live to fight another day.

"Can any of us really trust the Order? How do we know they won't destroy whatever planet this meeting is set at?" Finn asked. Rey could sense the anger simmering beneath the surface of her friend.

"Certain precautions will be made. My source in the Senate has told me that they plan for the meeting to take place on a neutral planet, with—shall we say—few surroundings. Just in case there is, well, another incident. And they've made specific demands. We are all expected to be there, as well as the new Supreme Leader…" Leia trailed off. Rey knew this bit troubled her of all things.

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren would be attending this meeting.

Ben. He would be there. So close, yet so distant. Could this really work?

Would the Republic get the answers and assurances they wanted? What did they want? There was no going back from the First Order's attacks out in the open. What could really be done now?

And what was Kylo's angle? What did he get out of this? It seemed to have been quite easy for the Republic to get him to agree to appear before the Senate.

"Can you do that? Can you see him again?" Rose said to Leia gently.

Leia lowered her head slightly, a sad look crossing her features. "I have to. We'll all have to," she said, looking back up, sharing a moment with Rey.

Rey couldn't help but feel a slight thrill at the thought of seeing Ben again. Yet for every feeling of hope, she also felt a sense of dread at seeing Kylo Ren.

* * *

 **Kylo Ren/ Ben**

"An _armistice_!? Are you completely insane?" Hux spit.

This was getting old. Hux, of all people, had no right to question the Supreme Leader. He was prideful and arrogant, not exactly an intelligent man to say the least. At every turn, he was a challenge. He must be dealt with. Publicly.

Kylo turned and raised his arm, hand cupped but relaxed. Hux couldn't gasp for another breath. He could feel the blood rushing from his head, becoming dizzy. The only sound in the room was that of a few struggling grunts. Kylo, however, was calmer than ever. He knew that the only way to deal with Hux's insubordinance was to humiliate him in front of the not only the crew but also the other generals. An example had to be made. Hux simply made himself an easy illustration of what was to happen to those who questioned authority.

"Wars are not only fought by blowing things up _General_."

Every syllable of Kylo Ren's contempt fell heavily upon the conference hall. The images of the holograms seated at the table quivered with the Supreme Leader's might—and anger. Every body seemed to tighten in awareness. Would this be it? Had Hux finally met his end?

As quickly as he had snatched up the General, Kylo released him. No need to waste excess energy on a "cur", as Snoke had once called him.

The Supreme Leader turned his back to the table once again, choosing to view the galaxy before him. Hux recovered with as much grace as he could muster after being shamed so overtly. He retook his seat among the others.

When the Supreme Leader spoke again, it was as if the incident had never happened.

"War must also answer to a certain delicacy. Politics are as important to our efforts as ships and weapons. Although _part_ of the Republic was annihilated, there are still numerous Senators and rebels among them that remain loyal to the Resistance—that give them aid and resources. The Resistance lives, weak as it may be."

Silence rang throughout the expansive hall.

"I intend to crush them; from within if I must."

Rey's face crossed Kylo's mind. Her image seemed to be distracting him more and more lately. He agreed to the meeting with the Republic, his only condition being that General Organa be present. Would Rey be there? Kylo hardly had to ask himself the question. She would be by her beloved General's side, and he would see her again.

Kylo turned from the floor to ceiling window, striding confidently out of the room and on toward his quarters. The Supreme Leader could typically be found in a handful of places: the bridge, the conference room, his training room, or his personal quarters. He could control the First Order with minimal effort or disruption from his own interests.

His guards fell back slightly, relieving those already posted outside the entryway door.

Kylo was alone at last.

He immediately removed his black jerkin, feeling smothered by the strong leather. His tunic and boots were removed next. Fresh air kissed his bare skin, cooling his overheated flesh.

Kylo crossed the room, seating himself on a mat in front of a window that made up the entire outer wall of his quarters. He crossed his legs, hands on his knees, preparing to clear his mind.

The space was too quiet.

With a frustrated huff, he stood and when he turned, was face to face with Rey.

The scavenger.

The rebel.

The only person who understood him.

The woman he had offered everything to.

Frozen in place, Kylo took this time to observe her. She didn't seem bothered by being connected to him still. He didn't sense any resentment within her, surprisingly. There was only—curiosity. And hope.

How dismal.

"I know what you want. It's impossible, so leave."

She merely blinked and studied his features. She realized that he was exposed again, but this time disregarded the fact and kept looking at his face. There was a slight pinkness to her cheeks, but her expression remained vacant.

He stepped closer to her, expecting some kind of reaction. If she wouldn't leave he would try to make her uncomfortable. She remained, having only to crane her neck slightly upward to retain eye contact.

Fine.

Kylo moved ever closer, their bodies almost touching this time. He stared down into her face, focusing on her warm brown eyes. He could practically see the question swirling around in her irises. With their connection just as strong as ever he could read Rey like a book. But he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. If she wanted to stay silent, he could do the same. He had never been fond of useless conversation anyway.

Rey's lips parted slightly. Kylo couldn't help but watch her mouth, waiting.

Without realizing, Kylo had lifted his hand to Rey's arm. He stroked her skin with his thumb, with just the lightest of touches.

Rey lowered her gaze even with Kylo's heart. Her eyebrows scrunched as if she could see it pumping if she just concentrated hard enough. She raised her right hand and placed it flat against his chest, over his heart.

"I'll see you there." And with that, she disappeared.

Kylo Ren staggered to one knee, then the other. He slumped slightly, his hands resting loosely on his thighs. His whole body was on fire. If he had looked down at his chest he could have sworn there would be a small red handprint there. He shuddered in a breath.

He would, indeed, see her-soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am SO SORRY guys! I was having major issues while trying to upload this chapter. Please excuse any crazy notifications or issues! Bear with me, you won't be disappointed (I hope)

 **Rey**

Upon landing at the palace Poe, Finn, Leia, Rose, and Rey were all escorted to their own suites, which were stocked with everything they would need to prepare for the upcoming negotiations. Rey had never seen such elegance. She had three rooms all to herself: a lounge area with couches and rugs softer than clouds, a washroom that she could practically see her reflection on every surface, and a bedroom with the largest bed she had ever seen sitting in the middle of the room. Everything was beautiful. There were fresh flowers decorating nearly every table, bushy green plants sat in the corners of the rooms, and several mirrors decorated the walls. The windows reached all the way up to the ceilings. The sun shone into the room, glinting off bronze threading woven through not only the carpets but also through the upholstery on the furniture.

Rey caught her reflection in one of the mirrors. She looked so out of place in her new surroundings. What was this place? She knew she and her friends were the guests of some king or other, but who really owned all this?

There was a knock on the door. Rey turned from the mirror and went to see who her visitor could be.

Leia stood at the threshold.

"General."

"May I come in?"

"Of course." Rey stepped back and shut the door behind Leia.

"Come sit with me, dear."

Leia took a seat on the bronze and mauve sofa, patting the seat next to her for Rey to take. Rey perched on the edge of the luxurious cushion, almost afraid she would ruin the delicate furniture.

"I have a meeting with King J'Char. He's our host and a good friend of mine. I just wanted to check on you before I go."

"I'm fine." Rey looked around the room nervously, picking at her nails.

"A little overwhelmed, perhaps?"

Rey settled her fidgeting. "Yes. A bit. And anxious," she admitted begrudgingly.

"I know. I can feel it too. Just try to relax. You have clothes and toiletries in the washroom. We're all dining with the King and several of the senators that have already arrived. I'll come get you when it's time. In the meantime, just take some time for yourself. Rose is in the suite next to yours if either of you needs anything." Leia patted Rey's hand, giving her a reassuring smile. "I'll be seeing you in a while."

When Rey was alone again, she explored her rooms once more. There was a large desk along one of the walls in the sitting room. Grabbing her bag, Rey pulled out the two pieces of what was once Luke's lightsaber; two halves of one beautiful piece of weaponry. The lightsaber was broken, much like the Jedi. Master Luke was gone, he had saved the Resistance before moving on to be with the Force. But Rey had a secret buried in her bag. Not only did she have the shattered lightsaber, but she also had the Sacred Jedi Texts. Maybe she stole them, but she needed those books to help her keep a semblance of the Jedi alive.

Rey placed the texts and lightsaber pieces back in her bag and took it to the bedroom. She gently placed her precious cargo under the bed along with her staff.

After such a long journey to this new world and so many surprises along the way, Rey needed to refresh herself. She drew a bath, and while waiting for the tub to fill up she looked through the shining armoire that sat on the other side of the washroom. Hanging inside were beautiful dresses, all varying colors, and textures. She had never worn a dress before.

"There's a first time for everything, I suppose."

* * *

Leia clasped her hands to her heart, "You look beautiful, Rose. And Rey, you look…"

"Uncomfortable," Finn added, scratching his head.

"Shut up," Rose mouthed to her friend. She gave him a sharp nudge in the side with her elbow.

"Thanks, Finn. Uh, General are you sure I must wear this? Sure we all must wear this?" Rey asked. "These were the only kinds of clothes in my quarters."

"You look stunning, Rey, trust me." Leia gave her a reassuring smile and wink.

The General looked to be the most comfortable in her attire, an olive-green dress with long sleeves and gold trim around the neckline. She looked beautiful, a bit tired, but beautiful nonetheless. Rose was fiddling with her own dress, a deep red garment that sat off her shoulders and trailed slightly along the floor behind her. Finn and Poe were dressed similarly in tuxes with white shirts and ties; Finn's tux was a deep navy blue, and Poe's was inky black.

"What's the plan General?" Poe asked. He glanced over at Rey and offered a small smile and nod.

"We're guests here, so there are certain things expected of us. The rules of politics are strict but ever-changing. Don't openly challenge anyone on your own, an experienced politician will destroy you—publicly if the opportunity arises. The last thing we want to do is insult the wrong person and already be on the losing side going into the negotiations. By the way, those will take place in three days, and they could last an undeterminable amount of time. Depending. Just mind your manners and listen carefully, you never know what you'll pick up."

"And what about the First Order?" Finn asked.

Everyone looked to Leia expectantly.

"They'll be arriving in the morning from what I understand. But, honestly, be prepared for anything."

The King had set up the courtyard for "mingling" as Leia had called it. Rey found it to be an overwhelming event. Men, women, and all sorts of species meandered about. Everyone had a drink in hand, blindly accepting them from servants, presumably, carrying trays. There was light music floating throughout the space, which was decorated with white drapery and twinkling lights. Everything seemed so refined, nothing at all like what Rey was used to.

Poe kept close to Leia, so they could strategize and rally for more allies to join the Resistance. This left Finn, Rose, and Rey in a world they knew nothing about. They knew no one outside their small party, other than briefly meeting King J'Char.

"What are we supposed to be doing here?"

"Good question, Rose. Finn? Any ideas?"

"Not a one."

"What can we do? It's not like we're generals or politicians or kings. I don't get why we're required to be here," Rey pondered.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

She was referring to the lights. Just around the corner of the palace the bright lights of a landing craft further illuminated the courtyard. Rey knew immediately who had just arrived. She could feel him through the Force.

King J'Char was approached by one of his staff. They shared a whispered conversation quickly before he addressed the mass of guests, "If you would all kindly excuse me for a moment, it seems more guests have arrived. Allow me to greet them and bring them to join us for dinner."

Though he seemed composed and unruffled, Rey could sense a slight thread of annoyance run through the King as he strode back into his castle.

 **Kylo Ren/ Ben**

"We really should take a squadron with us. Never know what kind of people flock to these things," Hux said with a sneer.

"I don't need guards. I don't particularly need you, either, but here we are." Kylo didn't even look in General Hux's direction, instead slightly glancing over his shoulder at the Storm Troopers, "Stay with the ship. I'll send instructions after I find out the intentions of the host."

"Yes, Supreme Leader."

Kylo strode to the main entrance of J'Char's palace, Hux following closely behind. The doors opening immediately, King J'Char stepped forward, greeting Kylo Ren with a nod.

"King J'Char."

"Supreme Leader Ren. I have quarters available to you and your general. I can show you to them if you would like to freshen up before dinner is served."

Kylo gave a slight nod, then followed J'Char toward the palace's guest suites. Thankfully Hux wouldn't be too near to Kylo. Their quarters were at least fifty feet apart from each other.

Comfortable in his momentary solitude, Kylo removed his cape and jerkin. He went to the washroom and splashed water across his face, and ran his damp hands through his wavy black hair, pushing it back from his face. Turning, he opened the wardrobe on the opposite wall and removed a silver and wine-colored waistcoat along with a smoke gray tuxedo. He dressed quickly, leaving his room and stepping into the hall. Hux was standing outside Kylo's entryway, hands clasped behind his back.

"What's the plan of attack for the evening, Supreme Leader?"

"Don't attack, just listen. Follow my lead."

"Bu…"

" _Don't_ speak."

Hux withdrew visibly. He retreated into his own pride and the burning hatred of his new Supreme Leader he thought he could hide.

Kylo Ren and General Hux walked in the direction of the music and voices. The other guests were being directed toward the dining hall. There had to be around thirty guests milling their way around. There were only a select few people Kylo was interested in even seeing.

From the corner of his mind, Kylo could feel her light—her Force. She had said she would see him here. He had no idea what he was in store for.

He rounded the corner and could see Rey from across the room. She wore a white dress, silky looking, and flowing all around her like a halo. White was a fitting choice. The girl was so pure, so free of blemish on her soul. Rey had never looked more beautiful. Strange. A few months ago, Rey was nothing more than a prisoner that wouldn't cooperate with his demands. Her strength, her fire, her brokenness; they all drew Kylo to her as if she were a vacuum in deep space, pulling him in. Their eyes met. They were finally in person again for the first time since he had offered her _everything_. His heart still stung. Afterall, he had offered to make Rey a Queen. How had things gone so awry? Kylo had nothing, no one to share his power and ambition with—until Rey. She was more his equal than anyone had ever been. Neither Luke or Snoke saw the vision he had for the galaxy, for himself. But he would turn Rey. She would soon see the life he wanted not only for himself but also for her. The next time he asked, she wouldn't be able to deny him.

The King and Queen were seated at the center seats on opposite sides of the large, ash white banquet table. Unsurprisingly, Kylo was seated to the left of the King. Leia held the highest guest's seat on the King's right. They were old friends after all. The witty pilot, Poe, sat next to his General—steadfast as ever. The group from the Resistance was split, however, with Rey and her _friends_ sitting to the right of the Queen He'Bree. Rey was aligned face-to-face with Kylo. How fitting. This afforded him the opportunity to study her more closely.

"Forgive me for asking, Supreme Leader Ren, but how did you acquire your scar?"

Although most of the distant conversations carried on, a slight hush fell around the center of the table. Rey kept her eyes downcast, a slight smirk tugged at the corner of her lips. Finn outright smiled. Hux, Leia, Poe, and King J'Char all stopped eating, trying to observe how the Supreme Leader would handle this line of questioning.

"My scar?" Kylo asked nonchalantly.

The Queen nodded slightly, a friendly smile on her lips, eagerness in her eyes. "Was it during some great battle or other?"

"Something like that, Majesty. It was more of a skirmish, really."

Rey pursed her lips, her brow furrowing slightly.

"How did your opponent fare?"

"She left unscathed, Majesty."

" _She_?" the Queen asked incredulously.

"Yes," Kylo looked across the table at Rey, " _she_."

Rey looked up from her meal, head held high, meeting Kylo's eye. Silently she challenged him, goading him with the memory that she had beaten him on Starkiller Base. On the outside, Kylo returned her intensity with a seemingly impassive stare. But through their Force Connection, the two were playing a tug-of-war, an unspoken chess match of wits.

"What an incredible woman! Do forgive me, Supreme Leader, but she must have been quite a warrior to stand toe to toe with yourself in battle. I should like to meet her in my life."

"She held her own," Finn interjected.

Those who were keeping up with the conversation looked to Finn inquisitively.

"You were there, sir?" the King asked.

"He was, though injured and unconscious," Kylo acknowledged.

"In fact, Your Majesty, the woman to your side was his opponent," Leia added.

Kylo physically tensed, only slightly, but Rey could sense his discomposure. Still, he kept his eyes straight ahead. His gaze never left Rey's face. Now, most of the guests were hanging on to every word, hoping to hear what the severe conversation surrounding their hosts involved. All eyes were on the Supreme Leader and the beautiful stranger in white that sat next to the Queen.

"Brava, young lady!" the Queen exclaimed, erupting into elegant applause.

The rest of the table followed suit. The gentlemen nodded in Rey's direction, the ladies beamed bright smiles toward her. Rey's cheeks and neckline visibly turned a light pink. She retained her composure, all the while holding Kylo Ren's scrutiny.

"Remarkable," the King added.

Thankfully the rest of the banquet went without spectacle or exceptional attention being drawn to Rey or to Kylo.

"Ben."

Kylo stopped. He had been walking to his chambers, feeling drained after traveling so far and having to remain pleasant in his composure when surrounded by so many presumed enemies. He turned, greeting Rey with his typical, uninterested stare.

"Are you staying?" Rey asked, circling to pass him. He turned again, preventing having his back to her.

"I've been supplied with quarters."

"May we speak privately?"

Now this piqued Kylo's interest. He gave her a slight nod, walking on until he reached his chamber's door. He looked slightly over at her as he opened the door, nodding for her to enter first. He shut the door behind them.

"Yes?"

"You've changed, Ben. I can feel it." Rey walked closer to Kylo, encroaching on his personal space—much like she had in the elevator when he took her to Snoke. Snoke, his teacher. Snoke, who had turned his soul. Snoke, who had intended for him to kill the very girl he fought to protect on the _Supremacy_. Thinking of his fallen Master took Kylo to a dark place, his anger and resentment growing.

Silence. Rey knew Kylo would be hard to unlock. He turned away from her, walking toward one of the rich leather couches. He removed his jacket and unbuttoned his waistcoat, opting to leave it open. Rey walked further into the room, standing close enough to Kylo that he could see every striation in her irises. "Tell me," she implored.

Kylo's brow furrowed, his temper rising. His body practically trembled with pent-up energy.

"Tell you? _Tell you_. What do you want from me?" This time Kylo was the one crowding Rey's immediate vicinity. He stood tall, towering over her. She didn't move, just waited to see what he would do next, what would happen.

"I-I…"

"What do you want me to tell you? You want me to tell you how you wounded me? No, not physically, like the scar on my face those imbeciles see. The pain you've caused me that I should have never been open to. I gave up so much for _you_! I would give you _anything_ , damn it! I wanted to share my everything with you, Rey! Only you have I ever connected to! I saw so much of my own struggle in you, I thought you would understand!"

"Understand what?"

He grabbed her roughly by the upper arms, nearly hunching over to bring his face closer to hers. "That I need you."

Rey was taken aback. All her life she had always been the one searching for someone to complete her, someone to belong to. And Ben had wanted her, needed her apparently.

Kylo released her, retreating to the couch once more. He sat on the arm, head bowed with his hands hanging limply in his lap.

Rey stepped cautiously closer to him. This broken, lonely man had admitted things to her—things she knew he hadn't dared acknowledge on his own. She raised her hands, slowly but confidently toward Ben's face. She touched him, so gently at first, she wasn't sure if he was even there. She cupped his face, drawing his head higher until she was looking him straight in the eye.

She couldn't catch her breath.

What she saw in his eyes.

His gaze was filled with pure passion. Craving sat behind his eyes, observing her very soul. Their shared look suddenly crackled with fire. Rey had never felt anything like it, her whole body swirling with heat, her mind foggy with desire.

Tentatively Rey drifted still closer. Her eyes danced around Ben's face, taking in everything she had never noticed before; his high cheekbones, the long, dark lashes that framed even deeper eyes, his supple lips, the way his breath was coming in short, staggered pants. She tilted forward ever so slightly more, gently touching her mouth to his.

Kylo couldn't contain himself, his hands shot out faster than a snake. He crushed Rey's body against himself, holding on as if she would fly away any moment. He crushed his lips against hers harder, wanting to be as close to her as possible. Their kiss turned so passionate, neither could tell where one stopped, and the other began. They were one, just as they should be.

A/N: Don't think we're done yet! Chapter 3 coming soon!


End file.
